Continents
The Six Lands This Aquilan World Map, depicts the world's 6 continents, also known as the Six Lands, and the 41 nations recognized by the Aquilan Empire. Multiple other unrecognized societal entities exist, primarily in the "unclaimed" regions of the world - Sarogan Islands, Malfearn Desert, and the Caratan Forest. For some historians, a division between the Aventine and Eseeran continents is unnecessary, and prefer to rename the continent as Avenseer. This 5 continent model is more popular in the northern nations such as Kleidonia and Belakor. Aventia There are many possible origins for the name Aventia. Those of Tallin claim it means the "bountiful lands" in Old Tallin, while Hircayan etymologists associate the name to the Expanse as the name is quite similar to the Hircayan word for wind - Vento. To the west, south, and north, the continent is bordered by seas; while in the west, the Malfearn Desert provides an adequate barrier between Aventia and its neighboring continent of Eseer. Since the conclusion of the Lowlands War, Aventia has seen a period of relative peace, with nations keeping tense alliances in the face of foreign and colonial conflicts. The 12 Aventine Nations Aquilan Empire • Badakan • Asantes • Kleidonia • Vilka-Vern • Trinev • Kajaar of Jaar • Kajaar of Mieret • Kajaar of Benaehan • Esteront • Tallin • Hircay Dominion Unrecognized Factions Benayouns • Storm Raiders • Northern Loyalists Eseer The largest and most populated of the continents, Eseer has a rich history of prosperity and war. The 18 Eseeran Nations Garabat • Deirabat • Belakor • Kun Empire • Nevra • Hapran Federation • Massania • Travingol • Dokto • Tizan • Atsumara • Kingdom of Albehir • Samar • Ossitan Republic • Ponlau • Jatram • San Saedra • Cape Moren Pelasia Named after the ancient Rontian writer Pelas, who wrote of a fabled land far to the west in The Taxidi, the continent is a clash of eastern and western cultures. The 3 Pelasian Nation Pelassinia • Guowai Confederacy • Atik Sul Araste A continent that became the battlefield of western nations during the Trade Era, Araste grew out of much strife and bloodshed. The 8 Arastian Nations Bharagua • Raleon • Majore • Figara • Cortan • Nord Londo • Sud Londo • Lucelle Unrecognized Factions Carcosa Northrend Explored by seafaring and northern nations in the past, Northrend is host to two nations that dare to call the icy tundra and jagged mountains home. Staying clear of the polar regions, inhabitants prefer the coastal and island areas of the continent. Other nations, like Kleidonia, have territorial holdings, bases, and test facilities on the continent. The 2 Northrend Nations Schneeland • Marakova Southrend The frozen plains of Southrend are some of the most inhospitable lands in the world. With the sun disappearing for half the year, temperatures plummet well below zero. Life here is almost nonexistent, with famed Southrend explorer Edvard Boeke nicknaming the region the "lands of oblivion". After the many bloody conflicts between nations over the claims of Northrend, it was decided that no nation can hold claim to Southrend, and may only visit the lands for scientific and geographical purposes. Known as the Southrend Pact, the deal is still in effect to this day. Category:Locations